The Queen Albion
by Derek-L-J-Sohma
Summary: The year is 2014 A.D. and it has been beyond centuries since Camelot had even existed but her great survivor still lives near the lake where King Arthur rests til his rebirth. But unbeknownst to Emrys nor his King, Lady Morgana's last breath was to place a curse upon Arthur's soul in the case he should return or otherwise be reborn. Rated for the foul mouths of Merlin and Arthur.
1. Lady in the Lake

Merlin chuckled as several young children pulled on their mother's or father's hand and pointed at him with exclaims of, "Look, look, it's Dumbledore!"

The adults gave Merlin sympathetic smiles and some complimented his outfit as they pulled their children away. Others, who did not have children with them, ignored him and went about their business or made conversation with him on the materials used. Merchants greeted him as the old friend he was between sales to Renaissance enthusiasts with good deals of money. His worn boots warned him of the rocks beneath his feet upon the warm earth and his tall, oak staff kept him from falling over them. The wind's gentle breath came and went and made his long red robes and silver beard flow with it.

It was events like this one – Renaissance Festivals – that made Merlin's life much more than the dull boring normal of this age. Outside of these occasions, people walked, flew, and drove around being complete ignorant prats of the things they did to Mother Nature and magic with all their technology and building. Merlin figured they'd end up screwing themselves up so far that they would not be able to even comprehend in a minor amount the power of the world upon which they lived and the strength of its pure magic. Very few cared or even believed in magic and the purity of the Earth but decided that science could explain any anomaly they were presented with. Fools, the lot of them.

The old sorcerer looked around him with a small sigh. They held this festival very near his home and they had not a clue. The Lake was maybe a 7 mile walk from where he stood and farther up was Camelot. Well, what remained of it. He wondered how Arthur would react if he ever came back. The King'd probably be devastated at the sight. Merlin understood well why he would react so.

Oh, wasn't the 21st century fantastic?

A few of his acquaintances knew him with the same face as the one that had beheld Arthur's death, but most – including these festivals – knew him as Emrys the Old. But before he journeyed home from the festival, he decided to visit the former and delighted in young bones beneath soft, fresh skin. Content and young, Merlin went and knocked on the flat door. A young woman somewhere in her late twenties with blue green, simple framed glasses and matching eyes opened the door.

"Merlin!" She grinned and ushered him in. Merlin smiled and received a hug he returned.

"Good evening, Noel." He said, "Faith around?"

"Mm-hm, she's in the kitchen doing homework." Noel brushed back a long strand of her bark brown hair behind her ear.

"Ah, how boring." Merlin grinned goofily.

"Agreed. I'm glad I don't have to anymore." She laughed, "Would you like some tea?"

"No, I'm good, just thought I'd drop by, see how you girls are doing." He shrugged.

"We're doing good." She smiled, "How're you?"

"I'm good, bit tired from the festival."

"Ah, I understand that entirely."

"Yeah." Merlin smiled, "We still on for our match on Wednesday?"

"Absolutely, as long as you're sure you want to have your ass handed to you again." Noel teased.

"Hey, I'm stronger than I look." He gave a small, mock pout.

"Sure you are." She grinned.

The mage stuck his tongue out at her, which caused her to laugh, "Alright, I have to get home."

"Okay, we'll see you then." The young woman nodded and gave him another hug before she walked him out.

After that, Merlin walked toward his home upon the road along the long line of hedges. He stopped at the clear view of the lake and looked toward its murky surface with the corner of his eye. Just as his gaze had begun to turn away, a figure burst from the water as though they tried to escape drowning. The mage spun toward the lake, surprised.

The next moment, Merlin was rushing into the lake to help whomever had emerged. They attempted to reach land but were obviously startled and unable to tell which way they should go. The sorcerer waved at the person, happy to have already changed and he called, "Over here!"

The figure moved toward him much slower than Merlin moved toward them. He was soon aware the person was female and worse still, bare skinned. The sorcerer dug through his messenger bag and was quick to draw out his red robes. They had soon met and Merlin had handed her the robes, eyes held at her face's height. Damp, long, dark blonde hair that clung to her face and fell into her soft face where it covered one of her two familiar, bright blue eyes. She stared at him in shock as she slipped on the robes without thought of her doings. Her lips moved for a moment as though she wished to speak but Merlin shook his head, "No, you need to get on solid ground. Patience please."

She, still in shock, allowed him to pull her to shore. That's when her voice finally found its way from her lips in a single, distinct word:

"_Mer_lin."


	2. Returning Home

"Have we met?" Merlin asked. He honestly had no idea who this… interesting young woman was nor how she could know him.

She rolled her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips, "Are you bloody blind, _Mer_lin or have you just gotten more daft?"

"Neither," The sorcerer paused, "Probably."

The young woman tried to contain her smile but couldn't quite and shook her head, "It's me, Arthur, you idiot."

Merlin stared at her, "Arthur? The prat king Arthur?"

"As you call me." She gave a small glare.

"There's no way." He laughed.

"Oh? And how's that?"

"King Arthur is not a girl."

"The hell's wrong with you? Of course I'm not!"

"But you are and he is not." Merlin pointed out.

"I am not!" Her brow scrunched up in a way so very much like Arthur's that he kinda believed her.

"I suggest looking down." He said.

She did so. She stared down at herself for a good, long moment. Then, as if in a trance, checked to see if her bosom was real. She squeaked and dropped her hands, her eyes dashed to Merlin's and there was no doubt in his mind, this was Arthur, "Why the hell am I a girl?"

"I, um, I dunno." Merlin murmured.

"You didn't do this as a joke, did you?" Arthur asked, her eyes accusing.

"No, of course not!" He frowned, "Why would you even think I'd do that?"

"Because I was pretty terrible to you, particularly after I found out your, erm, secret." Arthur replied.

"It wasn't anything I couldn't handle." Merlin shrugged before he took Arthur's elbow, "Now, c'mon, I need to get you home before someone catches us out here."

Her eyes lit up, "Camelot? How is she?"

"Um, definitely not how you remember it."

"Oh? Has it changed much?"

"Very much."

"Have I been… gone that long?"

"Longer than you can count, Sire."

"Indeed?" Arthur asked and thought it was merely Merlin's usual banter.

"No question." The mage stated with grave seriousness.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise but she nodded, "I presume a Pendragon is no longer on the throne."

"You are the last." Merlin said, a hand rested gently on the small of the blonde's back as he led her toward Camelot.

"I figured as much." She sighed.

He ducked himself and his king beneath a nearby shrub and ignored Arthur's protests as he pushed her through. Beyond the shrub was a small, dirt path that the trees had grown in an arch around. Arthur swallowed and hesitated, unsure about this tunnel of plant. Merlin chuckled at the blonde's hesitance and took her hand. He pulled Arthur along the winding tunnel, up several crumbling streets and stairs before the plants gave way to the castle's main courtyard. The legendary king stared at it. The stone was as bright as it had been the day Arthur'd left, the stairs were very much intact with the statues the same and the wood within the yard was not rotted in the slightest.

She turned to the silent sorcerer and gestured all about, "You kept it this way?"

"Of course. Though, at first it was no easy task." Merlin nodded.

"Thank you," The king smiled with him.

"Welcome home, Arthur."


	3. The Naming

"Shall I assume the inside is neat as well?" Arthur asked.

"It is." Merlin nodded.

She raised a brow, "Even your room?"

"Uh, no, some habits are rather hard to break." He laughed.

"I thought so. Now, you said it had changed very much, how did you mean? This is just like it's always been."

"I meant the rest of Camelot. I kept the palace the same because, well, I still live here. But even so, the lack of bustling within the walls can be nerve-racking at times."

"I see. But you made sure you had a path?"

"I need to go out to get food and other supplies as well as to receive some form of human communication, Sire."

"Really? I thought you only made a fool of yourself when you tried that last one."

"Not always, I did make friends with Gwen, remember?"

"Yes, by the both of you stumbling over your own words if I recall." Arthur tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I also have friends now." Merlin defended, "I haven't merely been waiting for you to come back, you know."

"No? So you have or had a family during my time away?" A brow was raised at him.

He sighed, "No. I didn't think it right to make someone suffer by loving an immortal when they themselves would not survive half of half that person's life. And it'd be rather odd to baby sit my great-great-grandkids with after having done so with their parents and so on. I'd have been turned into a ruddy experiment if I had tried."

"Would someone have dissected you?"

"They would have – still would – tried."

"And you would have gotten away with your marvelous fighting skills, right?"

"I am tougher than I look, prat."

"Now, now, _Mer_lin, that's no way to treat a lady, is it?"

"Suddenly you've accepted that you're a girl?" Merlin asked.

She put her hands on her hips and gave an exasperated sigh, "Of course I have, how much different can being a girl be?"

"Would you like to go inside, Your Majesty?" He asked with a large, goofy and bemused grin on his lips.

"Absolutely." Arthur nodded before she frowned at herself, "And perhaps a bath and new clothing."

"Well, the clothes aren't new but I'm sure we can find something that will fit." Merlin said, "And I'll get a tub ready so you can bathe."

Arthur nodded and ran a hand through her frizzing, thick locks.

[|]

A gentle knock brought Arthur's eyes to the door. She paused a moment and wondered if Merlin would speak first. He did, "I think I found one that'll fit."

"Come, let me see." Arthur commanded.

Merlin sighed, "Swear upon your sword that you're covered."

"I'm covered, _Mer_lin." She rolled her eyes. He entered the room cautiously, which caused another eye roll from the female king. Before Arthur tried to speak again, Merlin held up the vivid red dress.

"What do you think? Will it fit?" Merlin asked, a bit quieter than normal.

"Wasn't that Morgana's?" A brow rose.

"I figured you could wear your sister's gown." He shrugged, "Besides, we'll get you some more modern clothes tomorrow, so you'll be able to wear pants again."

"Thank G-d." She breathed then frowned, "Couldn't you just get me some of your clothes though? I still should be able to fit into them. Less they've been burned or something."

"No, they've been eaten by moths mostly. I managed to save a couple of mine but all of yours are gone." Merlin moved toward the window, "Also, we're going to have to call you by a different name."

"Why?"

"The moths or the name?"

"The name of course."

"Oh, I don't know, Milady, perhaps because your first name is one meant for a man, not a woman? And besides, you'll be out of the palace that we'll have to call you something more suitable. And you can't keep your last name because – shut up, Arthur – it's too well known."

"What do you mean 'too well known'?"

"Arthur, our lives, our complete existence, is fable to the people who live in this age. Has been for centuries. We're myths, legends even, and you were the last Pendragon to ever be on the Earth."

"Really?" Arthur leaned her head back and looked at her friend upside down, the rest of her hidden beneath the water.

"Yeah, really," He sent her an impish smirk, "so don't let it go to your head."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. He shook his head and turned to a book that was perched by the window, a set of half-moon glasses perched on his nose. After a moment, Arthur gave a groan of annoyance, "This bloody hair. How'm I supposed to clean this?"

"The same way you cleaned it before, Arthur." Merlin said, only half of his attention on the whiny king.

"It's not the same, _Mer_lin. Ugh! My hair's too long." She sighed.

The mage rolled his eyes, "Then I'll go get a clean tub and you can finish up and dress in the robe and then I'll help you with your hair."

Arthur watched him leave with curious eyes.

[|]

"It's still in the way." She murmured and watched herself in the mirror, her fingers tangled in her clean and dried hair.

"Then tie it up." Merlin replied, eyes back on that book. Arthur whispered something, face flushed. He looked over, a mite annoyed, "What?"

"I don't know how!" She exclaimed, eyes on her hands that were clasped tight.

"Sit on the couch and I'll help in a moment." Merlin finished reading his page. The mage grabbed the nearby brush and sat beside her, "Turn with your back to me."

Her brows rose but she did so. Merlin adjusted and began to brush her long locks. After had finished, he started to braid Arthur's hair. The king could feel Merlin's long and nimble fingers tug and manipulate her locks gently. It was oddly relaxing and Arthur's eyes fluttered shut.

"So, _Mer_lin, any suggestions for my new name?" She asked.

"Hm. Perhaps Matilda, Freya, Ivette, Nesta, Ariel and Ita." He commented.

Arthur scoffed, "No. Just no."

"Fine then, clotpole, you come up with a name." Merlin glared. There was silence for several moments and Merlin half expected that she'd fallen asleep.

Arthur's voice was quiet and almost shy, "What about Albion?"


	4. Queen Gwen

"You want to use Albion as your name?" Merlin's expression softened.

"Do you think that'd be okay?" Arthur leaned back and looked into Merlin's equally blue eyes as if in permission.

"I think it would be more than acceptable, Arthur. And how about for your last name be 'Penn'?" He suggested.

"That would do." She nodded.

"Good, now, lean forward again so I can finish braiding your hair." Merlin pushed at her back gently and with a chuckle. She stuck her tongue out at him again but did as she was told.

[|]

After Arthur had fallen asleep, Merlin had perched himself on a balcony, his back to the courtyard. As he scoured his tomes for a way to find a reversal for Arthur sex change, he allowed his years to return to his features. His mind was completely focused upon devouring the text.

"There has to be _something_." The old mage muttered and his left hand stroked the remaining dragon's head. A thought floated to him and caused him to entertain the possibility that there was no magical way to do so. That perhaps Destiny needed Arthur to be a girl for some, thus unseen, reason. It was possible, after all.

[|]

Arthur stared at the asphalt with wary eyes and a stiff stance in the grass. Merlin watched her with a bemused and patient expression. Arthur turned to him, a confused frown on her lips, "What insanity has made these roads hard and black?"

Merlin chuckled and gently lead his king down the sidewalk, "The roads are black and not natural ground because the carriages of those today have trouble on roads of Earth and the color is to keep the light from reflecting and hurt the drivers' eyes."

"Is this part of why I'm back?" She asked.

"I know not, sire." He replied.

"Where are we going?" She wondered.

"A clothes store, as I've told you." Merlin reminded. Arthur nodded and gazed around with confusion and curiosity. The hand upon the small of her back guided her forward and kept her from wandering into the road.

A couple of blocks from the store, Arthur stopped moving, her bright blue eyes wide and beheld many emotions. She turned to Merlin intently, "Did Gwen ever remarry?"

Merlin gave his king a small smile, "No, Gwen never remarried."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So she never got to be a mother?"

"She never birthed a living child, no."

Arthur's eyes narrowed at him in suspicion, "Merlin, you chose those words with great care, didn't you?"

"Yes, Arthur." Merlin sighed.

"Why?" She asked.

Merlin bowed his head for a moment, took a deep breath or two and swallowed before he looked back up at Arthur. He looked a hundred years older than his appearance, "Because Gwen got pregnant before you died but…"

"But? C'mon, spit it out, Merlin!" Arthur snapped.

"Due to the stress of being Queen and being constantly proposed to by royals, she had early labor and the baby was far too young to survive. He was already dead when he came from her womb." Merlin said softly.

Arthur stared at him for a good long moment. She instinctively held a hand to her stomach, her eyes guarded, "My wife and son suffered such fates because I wasn't there."

"No, not at all, Arthur!" Merlin said.

"Liar." She whispered as tears sprang in her eyes. Merlin paled. Arthur covered her face, shoulders beginning to shake, "'S all my fault."

Merlin pulled Arthur into a tight hug, stroking her hair and shushing her, "No, Arthur, it's not your fault. I swear to you it was not your fault."

She sobbed into him and had begun to drench his shirt, causing him to hold his friend tighter in worry.


End file.
